


Aesthete

by Montilyets



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Corpo! V, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy drabbles mainly with a semblance of plot, Happy Ending, Nomad Takemura, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Judy, V lives!, Vegas yeehaw, no beta we die like writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montilyets/pseuds/Montilyets
Summary: With the chip safely removed from her brain, V begins to fully enjoy the beauties life possesses with her new family and the love of her life.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Aesthete

**Author's Note:**

> ✰✰✰  
> Hey all! It's been so long since I've gotten off of my ass and actually written something! It's good to be back!  
> I may edit the chapters as I go along, exposing more and more V lore!  
> Kudos/comments are always welcome  
> Enjoy!  
> ✰✰✰

The power struggle that rages on between the pale moonlight and it's shadowy counterpart is partially warded off by the circumference of carnelian light radiating from a lone flickering candle seated in the middle of V's living room. The leather couch is soft with age, and as V sprawls on it she wonders exactly how old it is when her fingers trace the supple leather cushions. Somewhere in the near distance- likely in the apartment below- a radio crackles until the static gives way to a rumbling guitar riff that seeps through the thin walls and the creaking wood floors.

The merc shifts in her spot, eyes flicking up past the windows and to the great terrarium of the night sky, tracing a few well known constellations depicting animals and beings that once circumnavigated the same vast world encompassing her now. For a moment, the candle sputters and pops, greeting the night breeze that saunters through the window and fills the room. Eyes closing, She stills.

Much to her mild indignation, sleep refuses to greet her with enticing tendrils and a gentle hand. She finds herself staring at the ceiling, and throws a glance at the heap of clothing sitting beside the sliding door. For a moment, she imagines her lover deep in the throes of her slumber beneath the fresh smelling sheets of their bed; she'd moved to the living room to let the other woman rest a few hours back. God knows she needs it more than her. An absentminded smile tugs at her lips when the merc recounts the many times that Judy's fallen asleep in her lap and feels it widen when a soft wet nose presses against the back of her hand.  
  
"Hey there little miss." She greets, tensing her abdomen when her cat leaps onto her stomach before curling into a ball where she lands. The fleeting question of how the cat can sleep for over eighteen hours a day nags at her mind before she figures that there's not much else for her to do anyway. The cat's presence brings warmth and the inspiration for V to kick the thick wool blanket off of her legs and let the fabric crumple onto the floor with a muffled thud before the woman regresses back to staring up at the ceiling. Minutes pass. Still not a hint of fatigue.

The door closest to her cracks open with a groan and V's head turns, jerking from old instinct. “Mmm.” she has half a mind to mimic the noise that comes from the doorway as her scantily clad girlfriend emerges from the other room, yet the idea quickly vanishes when she spots the faded teary streaks that trace the other woman's face, illuminated by the pale moonlight sifting in through the window.“I’m here, don’t worry amorino.” V gently reassures, ignoring the irritated glare that Nibbles flashes at her when she sets the cat back down onto the floor as she stands.  
  
V eyes her lover, gazing at the constellations of moles that accent her olive skin and compliment the numerous inked works that cover her body that depict graphics, words and patterns alike. The merc recalls the times where they sat together in the warmth of her bed talking about each design with varying detail, holding each other until sunlight peered through the city skyline and into her apartment.

Judy's body melts against V’s own; soft fingers submerging in the thick curls that adorn the nape of her neck as her nose presses against V’s slight Adam's apple. When Judy inhales it tickles her skin, in such a warm pleasant way which encourages her arms to encircle her girlfriend’s waist and rest on her hips. “Can’t sleep?” V feels Judy’s murmur before she hears it and hums an idle response briefly after. “You too?” She takes it upon herself to ask despite already guessing the answer; Night terrors. Though they’re not as frequent as before, worry still etches on V’s expression when she wakes up in the night to her girlfriend’s poorly concealed sobs; the sobs for the dead, like Evelyn, Jackie and the hundreds of acquaintances of theirs that lost their lives to Night City’s intemperate violence and crime. 

There are times where she holds her girlfriend with one of her hands sifting through her hair, wondering if she should cry more about those who she’s lost, from both night city’s urban jungle and in the confines of some of Milan’s largest skyscrapers that she called home when she was younger. Seems like a lifetime ago now.   
  
“Yeah.” The techie finally responds, and when Judy’s embrace becomes spine crushing she allows it despite the discomfort scaling her back and pushing at her ribs; If it helps, V is more than willing to oblige. Thankfully the moment of terror seems to pass in a few moments with Judy’s grip loosening and as her frantic heartbeat slows, V uses the tempo to waltz the techie over to the couch. 

They settle into one another almost effortlessly; Judy takes to sitting cross legged in the middle of the couch, and finds herself squeaking when V's curls brush up against her thighs. Judy's hands comb at and tangle in her lover's shaggy mane, silently marvelling how the colour shifts from terracotta to rust in the candle light before shifting to a heather when the TV turns on in an explosion of vibrant colours amongst the blue light. 

Some time passes, with the trashy sitcom rousing a few laughs from V, who presses a kiss to her girlfriend's thigh on occasion. They end up sharing a flat beer that V had left out on the coffee table and forgotten about hours prior, taking turns to swig from the bottle. 

"Was thinkin’ about how different Vegas is from Night city when I drove through.” V absentmindedly remarks after some time. “Think so?” Judy asks, glancing down to look at the explosion of colour on screen reflecting in her lover’s dark eyes, and notes that the lack of sleep is well concealed by the black geometric tattoo sprawling across them. “Different Vibe, more chill kinda.” V goes to elaborate, and smiles when her girlfriend shifts to lie behind her, a prompt for her to rest her head again.

Judy rests her head onto her girlfriend's arm with an almost inaudible sigh, staring blankly at the wall behind the TV. An art student would delight in its simplicity; it’s something to bedizen. Perhaps they would adorn it with delicate brush strokes for hours at a time, and for a moment she almost feels like she's watching a few people paint a wall around the corner from Lizzie’s again, cramped into a back alley with their arsenal of brushes and paints. their faces crop up in her memory; a small group of Moxes with an artistic flair and a passion beyond lugging a spiked bat over their shoulders all day. “It almost seems unreal.” The latina muses aloud, pressing her nose into her girlfriend’s collarbone a moment later.  


“It really does, doesn’t it?” V agrees with a laugh that tickles her girlfriend’s skin when her throat bobs. “Maybe we could go and explore sometime.” Judy quirks an eyebrow at V’s request, a small smile hinting at her lips.  
“You askin’ me on a date, Mi Calabaza?”  V shifts to ghost her lips against Judy's cheek, silently marvelling in the softness of her skin. "And what if I am, Amorino?" 

The brush of their lips is subtle at first, a slight shift of Judy's head and she feels V's lips against her own. They're chapped and dry from worry-the desert heat not helping much either- yet the techie delights in the sensation nonetheless. "Mmm I'd have to check what I'm doing, busy schedule 'n all." 

Light pecks devolve into heavy kisses filled with hot eager tongues and breathy sighs once V turns around, cupping Judy's jaw with both of her hands. "Sure you can't squeeze me in?" V smirks against the skin of her neck, prizing a soft gasp from the woman above her. A noise akin to a hum remains suspended in Judy's throat, devolving into a soft moan when her lover’s strong hands move down to knead her hips. She delights when V’s rough thumb presses slow insistent circles into the skin, and shifts snakes her arms around V’s waist before speaking again. “Mmm dunno.” She teases, eliciting an eye roll from the merc beside her. “You might have to prove that you _can_ be squeezed in.”  


She offers V a pointed look, a smirk half capturing her lips as her girlfriend’s brow furrows, eyes narrowed in a sense of mild confusion that she’d certainly be too proud to admit to. Judy’s own roll as V’s widen a fraction, mouthing a soundless “oh!” when she finally understands the suggestion. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Judy sighs, muting the noise soon after with the press of V's lips. 

She makes quick work with the merc, who she leaves panting in her place. Judy pulls back and hides her full fledged smirk, nudging at her sharp jawline with her nose and exposing the inky expanse of V’s neck.

The soft pathetic noises Judy pulls from V never fail to excite her; after only a few nips and kisses to the merc’s inked throat she’s eagerly squirming against her toned thighs. She's aware of V’s history; she’d always sit agog listening to the wild tales from the very top of Milan’s conglomerate empire-consisting of international companies and families as old as the city itself- when her girlfriend would provide. She sees it in her actions too, such as how expertly the other woman handles her bumblebee arch when racing through the badlands at breakneck speeds, or the way she confidently fires any gun with a precision that no merc she’s seen has topped.

Yet here V lies beneath her, pinned down by a body that she could haul over her shoulders like it’s little else than a sack of flour, if she wanted to, chest heaving and cheeks flushed as she allows Judy to press hickey after hickey into her throat.

Cool air greets V’s sensitive neck eagerly when Judy detaches her lips from her neck panting, settling just beneath her chin and accentuating the bites her lover leaves in her wake. There’s a moment’s pause where V traces the auric ringlets seated in the latina’s eyes with her own and finds herself fascinated; the colours shift within the hacker’s terra eluvian, morphing from a warm chocolate to a hazel imitative of the ruins fringing some of Italy’s largest cities, swallowed up by foliage untouched by technology. V wonders what secrets lie behind those beautiful eyes, like the swirling thoughts and memories that not even the most advanced kiroshi optics can reveal and what goes on inside Judy Alvarez’ brilliant mind. 

However, ever prompt to think on her feet, V takes advantage of Judy’s pause and smirks as the woman’s expression morphs from smug to surprised when she ends up with her back on the couch and her girlfriend towering over her in one fluid motion. “I’ll pick you up after my shift, dress nice for tomorrow.” Just as soon as it happens, V’s already sauntering into the kitchen to fetch herself another beer. 

Judy blinks once, twice, three times before she finally decides to close her mouth and sit up, gazing at her girlfriend rummaging around for a bottle opener and humming to herself in the next room as if nothing had happened at all. 


End file.
